Collection
by WintryWishes
Summary: This is my version of Kurama's thoughts during...sometime. Saying now would spoil the fic. Well, a songfic, to 'Phantom of the Opera'. And a poem on Yukina


While flipping through my old work one day, I found this piece of songfic  
and decided that it was at least presentable. Well, not that presentable,  
but at least better than those that ought to be labeled 'trash'. The Song  
is 'Phantom of the Opera', by Andrew Lloyd Webber.  
Disclaimer: Yu-Yu-Hakusho does not belong to me, nor does Phantom of the  
opera.  
  
In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
  
It was as though a dream, that day that he got wounded by the spirit  
hunter, that day he escaped to the Ningenkai. The details are still fresh  
in his mind. He had wanted to abandon his Ningenkai parents once he was  
strong enough, and he still wants to. Yet he could not. For now, the mind  
of Shuuichi Minamino was his as well, and the ningen soul had some doing in  
influencing his thoughts.  
  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind  
  
He could still remember clearly that day, when his mother sacrificed  
everything to save his life. He remembered his shock in realizing, for the  
first time, that one could love another enough to sacrifice everything for  
that person. And that was his mother. Perhaps, he would never be able to  
forget that day, that moment when he realized her unconditional love for  
him. Sure, the wild streak in him still told him to escape to Makai, yet  
now, he knew that was impossible. For his mother's face, together with that  
relieved smile that he was safe despite her injuries would forever remain  
etched in his mind. That love was a foreign object, even to the wise Youko  
Kurama. It was the first time, and perhaps, the only time anyone would show  
him such love. He had never seen, heard, or even believed in it before. But  
now that he had been shown it, he would give everything to repay Shiori,  
even his life. What he had received, he would give.  
  
Sing once again with me our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
  
The old Kurama would have mocked at that, saying that love was only an  
illusion, a word. That it had never, and will never, exist. The old youko  
had never seen love, nor had he given love. The years as a ningen had  
changed him, softened him. Slowly, the thoughts of the Youko were changed  
into the thoughts of Shuuichi.  
  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind  
  
Sometimes he longed for the freedom of the youko, the wildness of the  
Makai. He was a youkai, after all. But he knew he could never leave someone  
who had given him so much. Not Youko, nor Shuuichi.  
  
Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear, it's me they hear  
  
The body everyone calls Shuuichi holds two souls. The cold and merciless  
Kurama during battle was the youko, and the gentle, calm Kurama was the  
ningen. But somehow, that worked fine. The Kurama now had learnt lessons  
the old youko would never have thought of. Love, and trust. Somehow, that  
had softened, and yet at the same time, strengthened him.  
  
Your spirit and my voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind  
  
Perhaps it was for the best that he came to Ningenkai. For now, the body  
that holds two merged souls was much stronger than the old one. Sure, his  
youki level had fallen, but that was no longer an as important factor as  
before. Now, he relied more on his wits then on strength, something the  
Youko would never have done. He knew, that it was only a matter of time  
before Shiori died of old age and he returned to the Makai as the youko,  
but by then, he would be a different one. Shiori had thought him to see  
things from a different perspective, and he had her to thank for that.  
  
The Phantom of the Opera  
The Phantom of the Opera  
  
He had vowed to himself that whatever he got, he would give, and he would  
abide by his words. Shiori had given him unconditional love, but what she  
got in return was a bunch of lies. Perhaps, what he did now would lessen  
his guilt a little. He owed her that much. His mind made up, he bent and  
turned to the little object on the floor. * "Mirror of darkness! In the  
moonlight, wake up" . . . . . .  
  
*I directly translated this from Chinese, so forgive me if the translations  
are incorrect.  
Right, it is my version of Kurama's thoughts as a songfic before he made  
his wish to the Mirror of Darkness. (Anime, book three) anything is  
welcome, flames, critiques. Though before clicking on that blue little  
button below, I would suggest that you go to my bio page to read on about  
my thoughts about reviews.  
Au revoir, mes enfants! 


End file.
